


Lust of A Darkstalker

by AlphaWolf95



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Catgirl, Come Inflation, Darkstalkers - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Felicia - Freeform, Gallon, Jon Talbain, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Vore, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf95/pseuds/AlphaWolf95
Summary: Felicia is in heat and seeks out a certain warrior werewolf to sake her lust.





	Lust of A Darkstalker

A lone figure moved silently through the dark forest. If one could see her silhouette they immediately recognize the shape of a hourglass figured female. She leapt high into a tree on a large sturdy branch one that had been a good 50 feet into the air such a feat would seem impossible for an ordinary woman. 

 

 

 

 

But this was no ordinary woman. Just then a cloud in the sky drifted out of the moons path and it's iridescent light shone upon her, revealing her for what she truly was it was non other than Felicia the gorgeous catwoman Darkstalker.

 

Her goddess like body was breathtaking and many men and even some women would lust after her. Many already did for good reason. Her voluptuous body was the perfect blend of muscle and fat her longs slim and lithe with muscle but powerful enough to crush a buffalo's skull if she so willed it.

Her toned stomach was flat and well shaped her thick shapely thighs and plump calves and hips giving the appearance of a very thick beauty with a blessing of a body and the figure of a goddess. Describing her as lush could only be appropriate as her bare round bubble shaped ass could be used as a shelf. 

 

 

Lastly were her enormous voluminous breast the likes of which put even the immense bust of her friend Mai Shiranui to shame. Both her breast were melon sized and shaped likely a K cup and didn't sag not one bit adding to the fact that they jiggled which each step she took and it was no wonder why men found her irresistible. 

 

 

 

 

But her beauty didn't stop there for her entire body was covered in an "outfit" that consists entirely of thin strips of skimpy white fur. The fur left her technically nude except for that which partially covers her massive breasts but just the nipples portions of her stomach were just barely covered as well and her legs and feet as well making look like she was wearing a thin bikini of fur with the bottom tufts of fur covering her shapely hips forming almost nonexistent bikini bottom and strips of white fur on her arm and legs.

 

 

 

 

At the end of her long and shapely legs were oversized white cat paws feet tipped with pink deadly claws. Her hands as well were oversized paws tipped with the same brightly colored but sharp as steel claws which her enemies found were more painful than they looked. Just above her butt was a long and thin but powerful prehinsle white tail which despite its frail approach was strong enough to hold up her entire body weight and bend steel if necessary.

 

 

 

 

 

Atop her head was a long luxurious and full blue colored mane of hair which flowed elegantly down her back to her ankles like a majestic blue waterfall her large feline ears could be seen just above her hair flicking like sensors as she utilized her sharp sense of hearing to locate her quarry.

 

Her face which normally housed a pleasant smile was now a canvas of seriousness as her blue eyes scanned the horizon of the dark woods searching for her quarry . She sniffed the air and caught faint traces of his scent the scent of a Darkstalker powerful and commanding, this was definitely his territory he'd told her he been gone for a week or two while he traveled to find new training grounds. But she new he'd returned today she could sense it. 

 

Her sensitive ears twitched as she caught a distinct sound among the other sounds in the forest. Footfalls but these footsteps were different leisurely in their pace as though the owner of the the footsteps was walking with confidence and bravado knowing it was in no danger as it traversed through the dark wood. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like an alpha surveying his territory. It could only be him. She readied her muscles as she leapt high into the air somersaulted several times and landed catlike on the ground though not as quietly as she should have been had she been more cautious. Caution was not on her mind however neither was silence nor stealth she wanted him to know she was coming for him. It would only make things easier. 

 

Felicia sniffed the air again finding his scent she quickly dashed on all fours towards his location. 

 

To most this would seem very odd, this predatory behavior of the normally playful and optimistic neko but you see currently her actions aren't her own at least not entirely for her powerful animal and Darkstalker instincts had taken hold over her thoughts and actions and their influence was more powerful than even the monster Pyron. 

 

For you see Felicia was currently experiencing her first ever heat at least the first one that had taken hold over her like this before she'd simply confide herself in the her apartment and "relieve" herself until her cycle has run its course. This time was different however her hormones had piggybacked on her emotions and had taken over. She'd been fearful of this once she'd realized her feelings for the very one she was hunting down now. Deep in her subconscious she feared rejection as do most who go to confront their hopeful betrothed for the first time. 

 

 

The fear didn't last long however her hormones were in overdrive and giving her a heightened sense of confidence. If he didn't want her she'd force him normally this wasn't like her but all her senses were being held hostage by her instincts and her normal mannerisms and moral code had been kicked to the curb, she wouldn't be denied.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile deeper in the forest a moderately long way away from where the busty neko girl was. Another figure moved silently through the dark wood moving at his leisure not in any rush as moved along his way. The creature was that of a male burly and muscular his toned body able to be clearly seen even through the thick blue fur that covered his entire body with the exception of his arms , legs and parts of his face and mane which had grayish white hair. He was clearly canine as one could tell from the sharp gleaming fangs visible in his muzzle and the long furry tufted tail and his short rounded ears. Although to be completely accurate he was a lycanthrope, a werewolf. An elite Darkstlaker warrior known by the name of Jon Talbain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jon had opted to take a brisk walk through the woods in his territory surrounding his cabin after finding himself unable to sleep. He walked on all fours quadruped style finding it to be a mite faster and more comfortable than walking on two legs like he mostly did. 

 

 

 

 

 

Various animals that used the nighttime as their active hours either saw or sensed his presence and scurried away in fear, in fact just as Jon entered a clearing two raccoons were busy nibbling on some fruit that had likely fallen from some hikers pack heard a twig snap under his feet and both turned and looked at him in horror one scurried away and climbed up a tree, the other was no so fast it's leg sore from being grazed by a car 2 days ago tried it's best to flee quickly but couldn't quite get the necessary momentum to get away. 

 

 

 

 

Tonight was it's lucky night however as Jon merely walked by it without so much as a second glance. The raccoon watched cautiously as Jon walked by looking at the back of his powerful form in shock and awe until he disappeared into the shadows. 

The other raccoon came down from the tree it had climbed and returned to its friend's side both looked at each other in confusion and then back at the direction the blue furred werewolf had gone.

Normally they'd be right to be afraid all the creatures in this forest knew that these 100 acres of wood belonged to the wolf they were his home and hunting grounds he was the undisputed king, the alpha of this forest and all would respect his authority lest they feel his wrath. 

 

Tonight Jon was not interested in food or hunting merely gathering his thoughts. He'd just recently returned to this area after leaving his territory and crossing over into another unfamiliar stretch of wood in a sort of 'vacation' if you will he told his allies and friends he'd be looking for new training and that at least partially true. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He'd done as the gypsy told him and reached his physical peak but yet he hadn't returned to being human instead his power had increased exponentially. But as he recalled the gypsie had said that he'd "achieve his true form". He'd long since made peace with who and what he was and had accepted his role as an alpha wolf and Darkstalker. 

 

During his journey he'd seen new beautiful sights software nature an endless field of multi colored flowers, he'd seen the sun reflecting of still water near a mountain making it look the sky and eater had blended and he couldn't tell where The Earth ended and heaven began. And his favorite the majestic waterfall he'd seen at the edge of a cliff over surveying the most spectacular views he'd ever seen.  
Yet despite all the glorious sights he'd seen he knew of beauty that put all the nature spots untouched by man to shame the beauty of the luscious feline he'd grown attached too; Felicia.

He'd look down on her at first when they'd first met as he saved her from those machines. He'd called her "feeble" and "weak-minded" when she'd told him her ideas of humans and Darkstalker living together in peace and harmony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Such things seemed farfetched to him at the time mostly because of his disdain for mankind. But as they grew closer he began to see that he'd been wrong Felicia was not weak nor feeble in body or mind, she may not be as powerful as him or any other warrior Darkstalker but her true strength did not lie in her battle prowess or brute force but in her immense heart of gold. At heart so powerful and so full of love she could find something good in just about anyone even a monster like him. This brought about a cherished memory of the time Felicia had tenderly taken his head in her soft hands and said to him: "You're not a monster in my eyes". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From then on Talbain felt duty bound to stay by her side for all time, being her friend, partner and companion to protect her from any and all who would dare try to harm the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Soon enough he found himself losing himself to his emotions as his feelings for the neko began to worm their way into his once stone cold heart. 

 

 

 

He'd denied them at first but eventually they proved to be futile he'd come to terms with them a while ago. But yet had not had the courage to address these with Felicia which annoyed him to no end he was ashamed of himself he could take on an entire army of soldiers single-handed, he could fight an all-powerful alien monster, yet he couldn't tell the woman he loved his feelings? Maddening! But such is life.

 

Suddenly a gentle wind current changed direction and his ear twitched as he caught the sound of something rushing through the woods in his direction. Something approach very fast. He turned to the direction it was coming from whatever is was wasn't close but that didn't matter with his powerful senses he could hear the wings of a butterfly beat even the silent wings of a owl couldn't evade his ears. 

 

 

 

But whatever this was want trying to be silent not at all. He sniffed the air the wind current bringing him the scent of something sweet. It smelled of roses and freshness and...femininity. He sniffed again and caught a small trace of what smelled of pine scented cat litter. He knew at once it was Felicia. 

His eyes narrowed in confusion what was she doing in the woods this time of night? 

Her being here in his territory didn't bother him in the slightest he'd told her before she could come and go as she pleased to her hearts content and she often came to visit him but never at such a late hour, he figured she had missed him as he left for his vacation, and it just so happened that he'd missed her too. Satisfied with his inference he turned to continue walking though at a slightly slower pace knowing that if she kept up her current speed he'd be upon him in at least 40 minutes. Still he wondered why she'd come to visit him so late normally she'd come in the daytime and she'd find a way to convince him to play with her teaching him games like tag and hide-and-seek. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At first he couldn't stomach the idea of such childish things he was a warrior but after humbling himself he found them to quite fun, enjoying the playful nature of the sexy cat lady. Tonight however he was in no mood for games he was much to tranquil at the moment though he'd gladly accept her company he'd soon find out though play was the furthest things from the mind if the hot-blooded catgirl. 

The wind current changed.

 

Felicia had found him she caught his scent it smelled of strength, power, dominance and animal magnetism it was him it was Talbain her alpha wolf. Long had she lusted after him she'd been a little afraid of him when she'd first met him but only just a little. His fierce beastly exterior couldn't shield the true sweetheart she knew he was underneath his hardedned skin. She'd seen his heart. 

She'd always thought him handsome but hadn't been able to express her feelings other than wanting to spend so much time with him. She'd thought that he was uninterested in her but dismissed it when one day she'd caught him staring at her longingly as she bathed in the hot spring near his cabin. She saw then the desire in his eyes a day knew from that moment on that he desired her and she couldn't but tease him as he looked loving the attention. 

 

 

 

 

Her heart had melted when he'd told her he'd always stand by her side through thick and thin and that' he'd always protect her. She was flattered. But tonight she didnt need his protection she needed his body pressed against hers as his cock plunged in and out of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As she continued to blitz through the forest she sensed that he had slowed down his pace he knew she was coming and was allowing her to come in,  
knowing she'd be upon him soon, not soon enough her loins were dripping her breath was rapid her heart raced and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was running. 

 

 

 

 

Her hormones already in hyperdrive were going completely wild knowing she was closer to her desired one.   
Her eyes glazed as she focused her senses and sprinted faster wanting to get to him as quickly as possible but still not fast enough for her liking. She called out to him in a language not of sound, tongue or mind, but a language of the body a language of senses and intimate language of animals and language her and Talbain knew very well.

The wind current changed.

 

Talbain continued at his slower pace patiently waiting for Felicia to catch up with him. When suddenly he stopped and turned around sensing something. He used his tail to brush some dirt of his purple training pants briefly then returned his attention to the direction his secret beloved was approaching. She was reaching out to him with her animal empathic energy something he'd taught to do long ago this energy was similar to Ki but it strictly exclusive to animals or those with animal traits. It a was a language of nature and he could hear what Felicia was saying as clear as if she was talking to him over a telephone. "'Jon'" the wind direction was blowing her scent to him and he closed his eyes and sniffed the air and caught a new scent about her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Foreign yet familiar he'd smelled it before but never from her it was a sickly sweet and pungent scent yet also slightly refreshing such an odd scent he knew he recognized it and the more he smelled it the more pleasant the smell became as he racked his brain trying to figure out where he knew this scent from. 

 

 

As his olfactory bulbs continued to absorb the smell in the air and transmit the signal to his brain he suddenly recognized and remembered the smell. His eyes shot open and widened in recognition he'd smell this very scent all throughout the mating season from all the animals in the woods.

 

 

 

Heat, Felicia was in heat he mentally kicked himself for not recognizing the scent sooner . The forest would reek on the smell during the mating seasons. But now the scent was 20 times more powerful and coming from one creature. 

 

Jon turned and sat on the ground on his back haunches like a dog and sniffed the air once more. His eyes widened as he realized the female Darkstalker's intentions. She was not coming to him rather she was coming f̲o̲r̲  
him. His heart began beating in excitement as he realized this goddess in the flesh was choosing him as her tool of satisfaction on this midsummer moonlit night. As his excitement grew his body began chemically reacting to the smell of her lust as his own began to take over. 

 

His instincts cheered and roared and as the opportunity to breed (or practice) presented itself. His cock surged to life his, muscles expanded and flexed, his hair stood up on end, his veins bulged and his tail wagged. He snarled but this was not a snarl of rage nor a snarl of aggresion it was a snarl of passion and excitement. He continued growling until he felt something rising up within him a and raised up lifted his head and howled "ARROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

The wind current changed.

 

As Felicia continued to run through the forest she could sense that Jon had stopped that was good but not good enough. Suddenly she stopped running and sniffed the air something about his scent had changed it seemed more primal and lustful and it was hot. Just then she heard her love call out to her with an almighty howl.

"ARROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

 

She smiled lustfully and happily knowing what had happened his body chemistry had reacted to hers and accepted her lust and now Jon was overcome by his own. 

 

Felicia sensually licked her lips as her pussy practically gushed a river of juices. With a grunt she leapt forward and continued running wanting the sexy handsome werewolf more than ever now. 

 

The wind current changed. 

As Jon finished his mating call he sniffed once more Felicia's scent was closer and stronger than ever. He grinned wryly as the message that was being sent become clear as crystal. 

Her. Body. Is. Ready.

 

Jon focused his senses and used his own animalistic energy to call out to her '"Come to me'" her response was an impatient "'Meet me halfway'" 

He smiled and rose up lowering his front half and raising his rear like a dog inviting a friend to play.  
His tail swished in the air like a blue furry flag as he readied himself for what was promised to be the the night of his and her life . With a eager growl he shot forward like a bolt of lightning rushing towards his mate at a speed that would make Sonic the Hedgehog jealous,a cloud of dust left floating from where he had been.

 

The wind current changed .

 

Felicia was overjoyed as she sensed Jon heading to her at a speed much similar to how she was moving. Her body was calling for him

At the two feral lovers approached each other a song played through their heads in synchronization;

 

(*♡}♡♡♡♡♡♡}]

♫ ♪Baby, come to me, 

let me put my arms around you /

This was meant to be and

I'm oh so glad I found you / 

Need you ev'ry day, 

gotta have your love around me   
/ 

Baby, always stay

'cause I can't go

back to livin' without you ♪♫  
*)♡]}♡♡♡♡♡♡]

 

 

They were closer to one another closer than close almost upon one another.

 

Various creatures sensing the movement of the two Darkstalkers knew to flee posthaste. In fact the two raccoons could sense two powerful enitities fast approaching one both sides the healthy raccoon moved behind its companion and helped push him along out of the and into the bushes surrounding the clearing just a the blue wolf from earlier dashed past moving as a blur.  
The wind from his sprinting causing the trees and bushes to blow and bend over in the direction he was traveling. 

An unspoken message was spread throughout the forest to the lesser creatures; the King of the Wood and The Queen of the Felines were about to come together in lustful, passionate harmony nothing was going to stop them in their tryst nothing and if you were foolish enough to get in the way of either one may God help you.

 

Jon rushed through the forrest at breakneck speed knowing he was close her scent was upon he was closing distance fast.....

 

Felicia leapt over a fallen log her body hot and longing with need. She blazed through the forest wishing she had the power of teleportation. 'Almost there' she thought 'then he's mine'. A moonlit clearing was fast approaching.

 

Talbain counted down the seconds as he neared the clearing with that massive moss covered boulder that formed a natural bench in the middle of it.

'3" he thought in his head   
'2'  
'ONE!" 

 

He could see her! At that exact moment she saw him too.

 

Both immediately dug their feet into the ground to kill their forward momentum the sudden stop of movement of kinetic energy decrease at the intense speed both of them were traveling causing both of them to be launched unsteadily to bipedal standing positions.

They stared at each longingly each panting like winded dogs (literally in Jon's case). 

 

'Jon' she thought excitedly 

'Felicia' he said in his head.

 

The looked at each other on opposite ends of the clearing 

 

The wind current stopped. 

 

 

Her immense breasts were bouncing around with each heaving breath she took arousing the already excited wolf.

 

His rock hard abs flexed through his fur as he caught his breath and Felicia could see the obvious bulge in his pants.

As the two gazed upon each other the eyes cleared as the lust released its hold on them for a moment. Suddenly they found themselves both bashful as if they were seeing each other for the first time. 

 

Felicia blushed and brushed her hair back while Jon cleared his throat and looked at his feet nervously. Then Felicia took a step forward raising his head head Talbain also took a step forward. 

They approached each other slowly like one would approach a skittish animal drawn to each other like soul mates should be. Soon enough they were standing right in front of each other. Their height evident as Jon was at least a head taller 

They stared with longing into the eyes of the other. Gazing at the others soul. 

 

 

 

 

Taking initiative Jon wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck as they became emmersed in their loving embrace her giant chest pressing his toned brawny one. "Felicia I.." Jon began but Felicia quickly cut him off by gently putting her finger to his lips. She knew what he wanted to say and she wanted to hear him say, it but now was not the time, now was the time for action and passion not words.

"Shhh my love" she said with a sultry purr "Don't speak tonight's not a night for words".

 

Slightly disappointed he'd been halted at expressing his feelings he recovered when he felt her whisper with her energy '"Later"'.

He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back purring contently she grinded and rubbed against him as he held her he groaned as she rubbed against his aching erection. Wanting to return the favor he grinded against her earning a lustful moan and a sensual "meow". As being pulled together by a magnetic force their heads slowly came together their eyes closed and their mouths opened as they came together in a sensual kiss.

Felicia raised up on her toes and curled one foot in the air as she pressed against her love deepening the kiss. Their entered each other's mouth and danced and wrestled inside their mouths.

The flavor of their tongues blended together as they made love with thier mouths Felicia purred and meowed as the kids was deepened further. 

 

Just then their lustful instincts began to take over again figuring that the two had warmed themselves up enough and now the real sexual satisfaction could began. The furry pair released their delicious liplock with each and drew back panting with intimate fullfillment the kiss was excellent but neko needed more and she knew her mate did too his length was rock hard forming a huge tent in between her thick shapely legs. 

 

She teasingly rubbed him through the material of his pants and he moaned lustfully at the sensation.

 

He looked at her his eyes suddenly glazed with desire as his hormones took over. This in turn reawakened the unsatisfied heat of Felicia and the relentless hot-blooded predator mindset returned as the knowledge and realization that the one she'd be pining for all night was directly in front of her. Wasting no more they both lunged at each intensely making out swapping spit aggressively . 

 

 

While their warm-up kiss was one of mutual love and passion these kiss were of animalistic need and pleasure. 

 

Felicia wrapped her luscious legs around his waist and used her tail to sweep his feet out from under him causing them to collapse ,they both exhaled sharply as,they fell to the ground and some of the wind was knocked out of their lungs this did nothing to detour them though they simply continued to mercilessly tongue each other with increasing enthusiasm.

Talbain plunged his tongue ruthlessly into her mouth reminding her whole the alpha male was here. He licked and savaged every corner of her mouth dominating her. Then he completely changed the tenor and intensity of the kiss he backed off. Allowing himself to relearn her taste and allow her tongue to mate with his. As they would do with their bodies in the very very near future.

 

Felicia was loving the mouthlplay but she was aching for Talbain to touch her breasts. For if he didn't she would would explode with wanting it. As though he read her mind he tenderly maneuvered his hands from her waist along the lush curves of her perfect body until he was just underneath the massive mounds of majesty. 

Her breasts were so tender, her nipples hard as diamonds with gusto he place one hand on the entire circumference of her tit and kneaded it with lecherous enthusiasm with his other hand he simple took two of his fingers and teased and tweaked the gumdrop like nipples between them.

As they continued to kiss Felicia moaned orgasmically into his tongue. The pad of his thumb raked across the aching bud and again she cried out in his mouth.

 

The first of many orgasms shuddered through her body as melted in his arms.

 

This heat of their kissing could have melted the sun and Jon was so poessive but she loved it as his finger tightened on her nipples and he squeezed her boob in his hand she came again. Screaming into his mouth.

 

They finally let loose of their passionate tongue lock to come up for air. Both gasping with sensual exertion. Felicia tenderly stroked the head of her lover the kissing and making out was good but it would not fully sake her lust which had had only been momentarily quelled not it was back roaring like a tigress more hungry and powerful than ever. Enough of this foreplay she needed him inside her NOW!

 

She grinded against him letting her need be known to him. She used her tail to begin tugging on the orange sash holding his pants together. He grinned as he used his claw to undo the knot to help her. However her hormonal impatience took over and she simply used her lower claws to shred his pants into tatters taking care not to accidentally cut him. 

He was surprised at her ferocity but chuckled it off he had plenty pairs of pants it she have could shred them all if it was the price to pay to be with her. Fortunately for him it would only cost him one. 

As the last stitch of clothing was slain his huge 18inch cock sprung free from its cloth prison.  
Felicia used both her hand and tail to stroke him sensually.

He moaned loving it but taking her hand free."Rub me too long and I'll blow love" he growled in warning lustfully.

Felicia purred erotically "No I want you inside me like this huge and hard right now!?" .

 

"As you wish my sweet"

They shifted so he was on top his head just outside her entrance propping himself up he   
settled the tip of his shaft between her legs. He slid slowly into her wet heat.

 

But had to retract she was so tight and responsive he'd nearly came before he'd gotten started and he'd hit her hymen. She was a a virgin? Then he remembered she had once been a nun. They knowledge he was her first brought a sensation of pride over him.   
Felicia ever impatient pressed her hips into his longily and just then Talbain did exactly what both of them had been waiting for. With a snarl he plunged all the way Into waking her go wide-eyed and breathless.

'Soooo tight!' Jon thought loving the sensation 

 

Felicia was in extacsy little did she know this was merely the tip of the iceberg  
"Unh oh God Jon don't stop" she cried out flexing her inner muscles against the length of him. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop she was too delicious, too hot, too good, too tight. He had no choice but too pound her into heavenly bliss.

He moved in and out of her in long intense strokes leaning downwards so her full big breasts rubbed against his chest. She grunted and exhaled lustfully pleasurably with each thrust. She looked at him biting her plump bottom lip before licking it sensually eating him up and begging for more ,she closed her eyes surrendered to him and her sensation of touch. 

 

 

 

Jon was loving how responsive she was being her can't squeezed him miking his cock of his baby seed. She exclaimed as she suddenly came without warning he retracted and plunged into her deeper than before hitting her cervix entrance before he plunged in deeper his shaft in her womb. Felicia's eyes snapped open and her mouth was agape in a silent scream of bliss as she orgasmed explosively. Her juices squinting out of her cunt. 

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in even deeper and she came again. Now literally balls deep Jon surrendered to his inner beast.

 

All thoughts of control gone plunged in and out of a her ravagely 

A ravenous beast with one thought and one purpose to claim the woman beneath to brand her and make her his for all of a blissful eternity.

 

She came once more and this time he came with her exploding in an orgasm so big pin and needles surged through his body.

Savagely his kissed her poessively and she kissed back with just as much ferocity.  
Hips were a blur and she matched as good as he gave their thighs slapping against each other. Jon's mighty heart beat in an out of control staccato as he came again filled her womb with his seed. He collapsed atop her both of them panting and sweating heavily. His cock slid out of her cunt along with a mix of there juices. Both of tired but this was merely a warmup they were far from done they were just getting started. 

 

Rising up Jon took her lips in his more gently this time his hormones roaring back to life like phoenix from the ashes. He looked at her intently his eyes glazed over. "Turn around" he commanded. 

 

"Now?" She asked breathlessly. 

 

"Now" he confirmed his eyes nearly black with passion.

Loving how dominant he was Felicia obliged and turned around on her hands and knees her bottom facing him. With a gusto Jon probed her willing cunt with his finger causing a "eep!" of pleasure from the busty neko.

Feeling naughty he leaned forward licked her clit causing her to shudder and try to press in backside into him. "Want me inside you?" He asked teasingly 

"Yes Jon please!!!" She begged.

Chuckling her grasped her hips in his hands and positioned his shaft at her entrance. "As you wish love " he said as he thrust into her powerfully going cervix depth in one motion. 

Felicia gasped as she felt her cunny once again stretched by his trunk-like cock.  
"Ohhhh yeeesss!" She cried as an orgasm more powerful than ever surged through her body.

Talbain gritted his teeth together so tightly they began to grind against each other and threatened to begin cracking but he didn't care this was absolute bliss. 

With each mighty thrust Felicia gasped and grunted in pleasure.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! ul! ul! ul!unh! oh! oh! oh!" 

 

His cock was so big and do deep the outline could be seen in her stomach. 

 

'Rrrrr gonna come again!' He thought. And sure enough he did with a snarl and a lustful yell he fired a stream of semen inside her stretching her already full womb even more. Felicia noticed she was starting to feel a little bloated but ignored it as the feeling of being filled again brought about another orgasm of her own. 

Feeling savage Jon grabbed her the arms and pulled then back behind her using the leverage to go even deeper. 

Felicia's mouth opened and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was sent over the edge buy the feeling of literally having her brains fucked for a brief moment she went into a sensual blissful lust-filled coma as Jon shot more and more seed into her belly which was now beginning to swell and bulge.

 

By Felicia was cumming nonstop each orgasm coming back to back as she was stretched. Jon tightened his grip and unleashed an almighty howl as a grenade of an orgasm racked his body and he came explosively firing a hose like torrent of cum into her body filling her belly like a waterballon. Just then Felicia eyes returned to her pupils as she came back to her senses and immediately gasped in pleasure as the full extent of her sense of pleasure and touch returned. She looked down and was astounded. Her belly was huge! She looked like a 8 month pregnant how much had Jon cum into her? 

 

Nonetheless she loved, she loved every second of it. As Jon's cum flow slowed then stopped Felicia began to feel a strange sensation in her breasts a tingling sensation. She looked down at them saw to her shock they were visibly trembling and then began growing! As first she thought it was her imagination but no they were steadily ballooning outwards swelling and filling with milk as the bigger they became the more a stream of milk began to leak out. Jon who had stopped his thrusting to catch his breath and get his second wind, he snarled passionately and resecured his grip on her waist and began pounding into his mate again.

 

 

 

The combination of being manhandled by her mate and the tingling ecstasy of her breast swelling pushed her over the edge and she screamed in blissful exultation her scream echoing through the entire forest. Jon howled as he flooded her womb with hot semen bloating her belly even more. Felicia collapsed on her massive belly her engorged breasts leaking milk onto the forest floor. As Jon let go of her arms and left out a breath of rest she spun around on his cock and wrapped her legs  
around his waist and her arms around his head not an easy task as she basically has a pole of flesh inside her.

"Give me more Jon" she whispered huskily in his ear. "Take me to the highest bliss,don't stop until we pass out!".

 

She planted soft kisses along his neck. 

With a such a busty body in his arms and a tight snatch around his dick Jon couldn't refuse her. 'Til we collaspe huh?" He whispered back "Precisely what I had in mind my sweet"

Placing his arms underneath her knees he stood up while picking Felicia up with him. His cock still rock hard inside her.

Just then he noticed her breasts had ballooned in size fixing his gaze upon them he could only stare and wonder. Well Darkstalker's were creatures of magic afterall thinking no more of it he lifted Felicia gently and pressed her back down on his cock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thrusting into her like sex was going out of style. Both of them came in unison and for perhaps the final time that night the floodgates that were their overdriven hormonal instincts took over again and they knew they were to keep at it until they lost consciousness. Both of them were sweating buckets and panting ridiculously but they kept humping and cumming as Jon filled her huge belly even more so much that it and her tits were pressing in her face. "Suck me" she managed to breath out through the sexual grunts of pleasure. Happy to oblige Jon took one strawberry sized swollen nipple in his mouth as he sucked the sweet milk out of her tit like a starving babe. 

 

 

One overpowered hump made him lose his balance and he fell back on the ground with Felicia now on top cowgirl style. But without losing a beat Jon continued to thrust into her and suck her breasts at the same time. Feeling greedy he took the other large teat in his mouth. "Both at the same time?!" She asked breathlessly despite her words the feeling was heavenly. 

She rose up suddenly her breast being audibly forced from her lover's mouth with a wet "pop". He groaned in disappointment but forget it when he felt Felicia's cunt squeeze him harder than ever. She leaned back her eyes wild and full of sensual torture her massive boobs bobbing up and down uncontrollably as Jon continued to thrust upwards into her willing pussy and she in turn bounced up and down on him in perfect rhythm with his humps.

 

Her milk was squirting everywhere as they fucked savagely preparing themselves for the final big 'o'. She interlocked both of her hands in his. "J-Jon!" she gasped "I'm close!".

 

"Arrrggrrr m-m-me too" he panted.

 

She fixed her eyes on her love and he loved right back in her beautiful bright eyes. 

"Together? " she gasped 

 

"T-together!" He grunted. 

 

With a happy yet lecherous smile Felicia began to pump herself up and down on his shaft harder and he increased the intensity of his thrust.

"Gasp* *uh* * Unh! *Uh Jon I-I-I-I l-l-lloveee yoouuuuu!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as an orgasm like an h-bomb tore through her body.

 

"Grrrr ARROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He howled as the same intense orgasm blasted through him as well. 

They tightened their loving handgrip on each other as they achieved the impossible in finding pleasurable bliss higher than the highest sensation of sensual ecstasy. Jon busted his biggest nut ever filling his neko to the max. Felicia's juices squirted out from her soaking cunny and along with a torrent of her delicious milk landed on the wolf's tongue which he lapped up eagerly a taste he loved almost as much as he loved her.

Their synchronized scream of absolute sexual joy notifying all the creatures of the woods and the event the love gods themselves that they had claimed each other as one and they were now the property, heart and soul of each other for all eternity. 

 

 

 

As Felicia came down from her sexual high she collapsed atop her physically exhausted lover gasping for breath. Her belly was now immense way bigger than that of a pregnant woman with octuplets her stomach bubbling as the gallons of cum sloshed inside her with every pant. and her breast had swollen to at least an MM cup.

She tried to catch her breath and looked down and saw that Jon was laying back knocked out with his mouth agape and his tongue hanging. Giggling quietly she leaned forward with difficultly kissed his nose. 

 

Suddenly Jon shifted them without warning so that he was atop and she was beneath him.  
She cried out at the sudden movement thinking Jon was ready for another bout of humping and pounding. 

He slid his tongue in her mouth earning a surprised but sensual meow from the kitten. He kissed her deeply causing her to purr and kiss back sliding her own tongue in his mouth. She purred louder as he moved to affectionately kiss attend like her neck. He returned his attention to her mouth and Felicia was eager to continue the loving make out session when she caught the look in Jon's eyes they were faded and blank yet bright but focused and glazed over. 

 

 

 

Felicia knew at that moment that this wasn't Jon at least not mentally, no her Jon was still unconscious spent from their hours of lovemaking, this was Jon's pure Darkstalker and animal instinct having taken over his body.

 

He kissed her once more before opening his maw wide and powerfully lowering his mouth over her face slowly but surely. 

 

Felicia blushed and went still allowing the event to take place not at all scared. She knew that intense erotic sex between Darkstalker's almost always ended with one of them(mostly the males) instinctively swallowing their lover whole and alive. It was a primal ritual of love, lust and claiming as well as a pleasurable fetish to many Darkstalker's who the act of swallowing just as(if not more) enjoyable than the mating itself.

Jon's maw hovered over her pretty face. Felicia relaxed and meekly submitted not at all scared, mates don't digest each other she'd be perfectly safe inside him until he released her later. She closed her eyes as his maw descended over her face.

Jon moaned as her flavor brushed his sensitive tatsebuds bringing the still form of the busty catgirl into his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

Working her further into his mouth his jaw beginning to work their way to her huge boobs. He took in her shoulders pinning her arms to her side yet still she didn't make any move to resist she simply let her lover take her in. Swallowing again he brought her breasts into his jaw his cheeks swelling as they filled with breast meat using his tongue he pushed them flat and squeezed out of some of her sweet milk. Murring at the taste  
her swallowed her further stroking his tongue along her aching nipple. Moaning and purring Felicia was practically in pleasure overload as another swallow had her massive breast pressed tightly in the confines of his hot wet throat. Felicia murred as the painful pleasure of her breasts being compressed so deliciously ransacked her body.

 

 

 

 

As Jon took in the last of her breasts he stopped at the next obstacle her humongous cum stuffed belly. Not at all deterred he simply raised up on his legs and widened his maw and pressed his head forward powerfully taking in the first of the sphere that was her stomach. Using his hand to grab her ass and squeezed it tightly feeling a moan from the catgirl deep within him. He barred down on her more his maw and entire jawline streching to snakelike proportions as he erotically ate his mate. After having at least most of her in mouth he reared back and lifted her straight into the air allowing gravity and the moisture in his esophagus aide in her descent. Felicia's head had just entered into his stomach where it smelled of lust and passion due to Jon's body instinctively disabling the digestion function so no harm would come to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

She let out a "mmmmmm" of pleasure as she felt more of her lush body slid in the wet tightness of his throat. Having finished the immense sphere of her belly Jon's lips now closed around her lower hips and his tongue brushed along her fucked tender sex. Another louder moan from his love could be heard from within his body as he took in more of her. His long tongue extended inside her sex. Drawing more of her in her plunged his tongue deeper into her sex enjoying the sweet juicy flavor. 

 

Felicia's body was wracked with pleasure she sexually delirious as he felt her mates tongue go deep within her licking her pussy vigorously. Jon even lost to his instinct wanted the please his mate to the fullest extent stuck his tongue inside deeper and a final loud moan was heard as Felicia climaxed her body reeling in blissful sensual torture being eaten out while being swallowed was too much and her juices flowing out of her like a waterfall which Jon happily lapped up. Not able to take any more Felicia's moans of pleasure became an all out scream of ecstasy and she came explosively passing out in bliss inside her love, he tasted her excretions Jon swallowed her more sending Felicia's thick thighs down his throat, another swallow brought in her knees. At last only her succulent calves feet and tail remained outside his mouth which he slurped down like noodles sending her calves and feet disappearing then finally her tail and one final big gulp sent Felicia down to her temporary home, his stomach which was grossly engorged but the amount of flesh packed within. His hand lidded eyes became full again and his pupils widened as his instinctual hypnosis ended and he returned to full lucidity. 

But just as he did he eyes rolled to back of his head and he passed out and collapsed through cognisant enough to fall sideways rather than forward and risk hurting Felicia inside him. He landed heavily on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

Unbeknownst to him a pair if eyes was upon him in fact a pair of eyes had been on him and Felicia all night though the owner of the eyes had taken care to stay hidden not wanting to interrupt the now mated pair and boy was she glad she didn't. 

A single bat was hanging upside in a large tree just outside the perimeter of the clearing where Talbain and Felicia had "made".

But this was ordinary bat for if one looked close enough they'd see the bat had bright green eyes and it's ear looked like it's wings.

One would also be able to see the bat was smiling brightly yet naughtily like a child who had snuck into its parents closet to sneak some presents before Christmas morning.

 

The bat began to flap it's wings and fly up the branch as more bats came from seemingly out of nowhere and they began to fly quickly and furiously in a synchronized circle over a large branch on the tree soon the bats came together beginning to form a shape the hourglass voluptuous shape of a woman.

First appeared her bootclad feet then her luscious calves and thick thighs before shapely hips appeared, then a slim waist taut belly and a well endowed chest that matched and rivaled Felicia's appeared and batwings appeared at her waist and smaller ones atop her head, before the woman's true form cleared up and appeared. Morrigan Aensland the beautiful succubus. The green haired beauty smiled lecherously as she stroked her pussy through the skintight bat patterned spandex that covered her lower and sensually rubbed her huge breast with the other hand being incredibly turned on by the lovemaking she had just witnessed. "Holy shit! " she gaped breathlessly. "That. Was. So. HOT!" she licked her lips sensually. "Mmmmm I knew that kitty had claws but I didn't know she could be so naughty mmm how delicious!". She'd known for a while now how her friend had felt about Jon Talbain and being the good friend and succubus she was she thought it her duty to 'help' her friend get her man. It was Morrigan that had caused Felicia's hormones to go haywire when she'd gone in heat but the succubus was surprised at how little she had to do, sure her lust magic was pushed Felicia over over the edge but she tethering the edge as it was already. 

 

After was Morrigan had just witnessed she was certain that her interference made about 5 minutes difference in the long run. The night she'd gone to catgirl's apartment to invoke her spell she saw that the neko was already in hormonal overload writhing in pent up sexual frustratation in her bed touching herself and moaning Jon's name.

Morrigan had simply to cat's ear and said seductively. "Go to him" and that was all she wrote.

 

She watched excitedly as they animalistic lovers fucked each other into bliss.

 

"Mmm such power that wolf has" she said huskily her juices had leaked through the spandex and coated her hand which she eagerly licked off. "Makes me want to invest a wolf boytoy of my own" she said as she heard something appear behind her.

"Is that a fact?" A snide condescending voice asked behind her. " I rather think werewolves are overrated"

 

Morrigan turned to she who had joined her.

 

"Dimitri love" she asked teasingly "Come to watch the show?, if you are I'm afraid you're too late the grand finale just finished".

 

The powerful aristocratic vampire merely crossed his arms as he floated behind the curvy succubus. "Hardly" he said sneering I'm merely because I detected a great surge of power from two Darkstalker's I recognized one as the dreaded mutt Talbain but another was abnormally powerful. Morrigan smirked in a self-satisfied manner. "Oh you just caught the sense of Jon and Felicia shall I say getting to know each other better?" The vampire looked at her incredulously  
"You mean the weak singing catgirl?" 

 

Morrigan looked at him smugly.   
"I wouldn't call her weak love she's stronger than you think" 

Dimitri snorted in contempt turning his attention to the bloated wolf laying unconscious on the ground. "So she and the wolf are a mated pair now?" 

 

"You better believe it love" Morrigan replied.

To her surprise he growled softly 

"Awe is someone jealous?" Morrigan asked in a childlike voice she giggled. "I've told you before I can give you a Spall to help with your ah 'performance problems' ".

At this comment Dimitri blushed mildly and glared at the busty succubus.

 

"How dare you?!" He yelled. "I'll have you know that at one point in my life I had a harem at my command!"

Morrigan merely laughed at this.

"They must have faires because honey let me tell you any normal sized woman wouldn't be able to feel it inside her, I certainly didn't!"

 

Dimitri snarled ferociously and his eyes glowed red in fury.

"Have care how you speak wench lest you arouse my ire and I tear your head from your shoulders!"

"Ohhhh you like the rough stuff eh Dimitri? Mmm I might have let you have me again if course it wasn't for your 'little' issue.

 

The vampire clenched his fist together tightly before "hmphing" and re-crossing his arms. 

"I don't know why I continue to allow you to live" he snarled 

 

Morrigan merely giggled and returned her gaze to the passed out stuffed werewolf on the ground below.

"Mmm it's kind of romantic having a soul mate your destined to be be with and conusmating under a moonlight night. 

Demitri sneered "I care not for who the wolf or the catgirl mate I care about those that threaten my chances of reigning supreme over Makai the blood of my greatest adversary Baraba Kreutz runs in his veins and he must be slain and now here he is right before me helpless and unconscious". With a sadistic smile Demitri's eyes glowed in anticipation "I'll simply destroy him now and be done with it" he said as he rushed towards the wolf. Morrigan's eyes widened as she realized what was going on and forgetting about her lust for a moment she vanished in a flash of hyperspeed and reappeared in front of Demitri spearding her arms , legs and wings in a "You shall not pass" gesture. 

 

"Sorry love but my best friend is that werewolves's belly you hurt him you hurt her I won't allow either one"

Demetri smiled evily at her gesture. "Protecing your friends Morrigan?" He chuckled darkly.  
"Admirable but foolish!" He lunged at her she took flight upwards into the sky but stopped when he intercepted her.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked smugly

She took flight towards the southwest but he intercepted her again. She then dashed to the north but again he blocked her exit.   
Chuckling he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and shook his head.  
"Morrigan me dear you can't get away from surely you know that"

To be his surprise she smiled brightly and then began laughing hysterically.

 

This angered him "What the hell is so funny?!" He growled.

She merely laughed harder.

 

The vampire snarled in fury.  
"Have you gone mad woman?!" "Does the thought of your demise amuse you?"

The sexy succubus wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and looked at the clueless vampire.

 

"No but your stupidity does" she answered 

 

Raising an eyebrow Demitri asked. "What the devil are you talking about woman?"

 

Morrigan giggled

"I wasn't trying to get away Demitri, I was just stalling you"

 

"For what?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Smiling mischievously Morrigan said "Ohhhh nothing just a little something I like to call......... DAYLIGHT!!".

 

Sure enough as soon she finished her sentence the sun began to rise above the horizon. 

Demitri having just registered her words gasped as he eyes widened in terror.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as a beam of sunlight hit his face scalding it. Soon his entire body began smoking with haste he raised his cloak and activated his aura. The aura would protect him for and awhile but once the sun reached its full height in the sky he'd be doomed. 

 

"I'd run along if I were you Demitri unless you want to be a vampire barbecue" she said.

Glaring at her with intense hatred he snarled and said. "Next time we cross paths you won't be so fortunate wench!" And with that he vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

 

Morrigan sighed grateful that sunrise had only been 2 minutes away. She was powerful but so was Demitri anyone who could take on Pyron single-handed was someone to be reckoned with.

Despite her teasing and taunting she never made the mistake to underestimate Demitri that was a fatal mistake she was to smart to make.

Sighing she descended down to the bloated werewolf and stopped at a hover just above them.

 

"You're both welcome by the way" she said aloud in fake annoyance. "If it weren't for me Demitri would have made mincemeat out of you and your canine boytoy kitty. As if heating her words a small motion of movement could be seen in the wolf's stomach.

 

She smirked closed her eyes, shook her head and chuckled.

"And as for you wolfie" she continued. "I know you're powerful heck if you're really related to the Wolf Lord Baraba Kreutz you have to be but you better prepare yourself Demitri Maximoff doesn't screw around but I'm sure you're already aware of that." She floated closer and whispered in his ear. "I hope we can be friends" she rose up and then giggled and added.

 

 

 

"Also I hope that maybe one day Felicia will let me 'borrow' you" putting emphasis on the word "borrow". At her words a sudden flurry of angry movement could be seen in the wolf's belly.

 

At this Morrison laughed "Unconscious and still jealous huh?" 

 

Giggling Morrigan charged her energy and fires two streams of gentle energy at body of the Wolf. One hit the heart of Jon where it made the area glowed before fading the second was absorbed into his skin where it hit Felicia making her glow. "Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina my dears". She said turning and spreading her wings. "Ta-ta for now" with that she soared high into the sky. "Grr I'm still so horny" she said to herself. "I need some action now!" She recalled hearing about another werewolf in the area not as old or strong as Jon but he'd suit her needs. Last she heard he was a college freshman she smiled to herself 'Good' she thought 'Young fit and full of cum perfect'. She picked up speed desperate for a sweet release.

 

 

 

Jon's eyes snapped open he saw instantly that it was morning now and he was still in the clearing. Birds were singing and bugs were buzzing. He had sensed two powerful auras just near while he was unconscious he had tries desperately to force himself awake but his body refused him needing rest after his and Felicia's viscous bout of sex. One presence had the feel of a horny schoolgirl that one wasn't a threat but the other presence was pure evil.

 

From the ground he sniffed the air immediately recognizing the foul stench.   
"Maximoff!" He snarled that smarmy bastard of a vampire the hell was he doing in my territory? Jon thought. The sun being up was likely what saved him but he knew he had to get to his cabin which was protect by moderate magic spells. He knew that he and his mate where safe from the vampire while the sun was up but there were other threats about. Not that he was scared he'd actually love a chance to put that bastard in his place but the warrior was wise enough to recognize that a fight in his current state would be foolsih suicidal even. He'd just have to go and rest and gather his strength back. Then if the vampire was foolish even to return here he'd face the fangs of and powerful wolf.

 

He groggily raised his head wondering why he was feeling so lethargic and bloated.

As he sat up he felt his stomach blurp and bobble. 'The hell?" He thought as he looked down at his belly. It was huge! 'What did I eat?!' He mused racking his brain suddenly he remembered with a wide-eyed expression what had happened last night. But where was Felicia. His face went pale as he looked at his engorged sphere of a stomach. Just then he felt something stir inside and could a breath of contentment from within him. Immediately he relaxed as he remembered that swallowing was a normal occurrence among Darkstalker's but only during mating was it safe as the body prohibits digestion unless he eats something while she's still inside.

 

With a relieved sigh he gulped down a few more mouthfuls of air just to be on the safe side. 

'OK now to get home' he thought. They weren't that fat from his cabin maybe a 15 minute walk but normally he was there in a third of that time. But now he physically exhausted AND was carrying three times the weight.

'Better get started then' he thought as he tried with much difficulty to get to his feet shifting to try and get to his legs feeling like a helpless beached whale. "Note to self" he muttered under his breath, "never ever , ever, ever, EVER get fat!" Finally he managed to get unsteadily to  
a standing position. 'Woah whoa, shit!' He thought as he waddled around trying to keep his balance. 

 

He stumbled into a tree and gasped catching his breath. He wanted nothing more to collaspe back on the ground. But who knows how long he'd been out if they slept til night they would be at the mercy of anything that came along with deadly intent. This was the first time in his entire life the alpha male had felt vulnerable and he hated it but he remembered it wasn't his own safety he thought about it was Felicia's. 

 

With a sigh he reared back his arm and punched the tree he was leaning against. The punch was feeble compared to what he was would have done at full power but even weakened his power was to be admired evidenced by the tree cracking like admire toothpick and falling. Walking slowly Jon feel along with the trunk still he found what he was looking for. A branch that was the right length and the right width and thickness to bring used to temporarily aide him with walking. Grabbed the branch and breaking it easily he leaned against like a staff staff as he eyed the path that would lead to his home. With a deep inhale and a determined look on his face Jon thought 'Ok let's do it'.

 

.........

 

Felicia purred softly as she snuggled the pillow in the soft bed she lay in. Sleepily sniffing it. It smelled like Jon his scent was all over the bed and she loved it. She reached to bring him closer only to feel he was not in the bed. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in the bed quickly her breasts shaking as she did. Looking down at them she saw they as well as well her belly had returned to normal size. She looked round and realized at once she was not in her apartment. 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was neat and made log cabin stlye. There was a enormous bookcase filled with books in one corner and the in the other there're was an oil lamp atop a wooden table next to a fireplace that was currently burning with with a fire that made the whole room toasty and comfortable. In the far corner of the room near the closet she could see a Wing Chun style wooden dummy mounted near the wall.

 

"But where's Jon?" She asked herself just then she got her answer as her soulmate opened the bedroom door and walked in carrying a tray of food. Seeing her up he smiled warmly. "Good you're awake" he said in a friendly voice. "Jon!" She exclaimed excitedly. As he approached and placed the food on the bed she leapt as him and kissed him tenderly. As they pulled apart she said. "I was worried" Jon frowned concerned "Worried about what love?" 

"That last night had been a dream". His face got weird at the mention of 'last night'.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing" he said grabbing the tray and putting it in front of her   
"Here sweetheart I thought you'd be hungry"

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh I'm starving" she said realizing she indeed was.

Overlooking the plate she saw her mate just as skilled in the kitchen as he was in fighting (and lovemaking). He'd made bacon perfectly crisp and juicy. Eggs fired over easy, chocolate chip pancakes covered with strawberries and whip cream. 

 

 

And lastly a bowl of ... "Jon what's this she asked placing her finger In the dish and tasting it finding it to be quite delicious.   
"Oh it's fish and grits with grits with fried shrimp" he answered. "You might not like to but thats. ...." just then Felicia let loose a comedic monkey like shriek of excitement and downed the entire bowl in one gulp. "Delicious may I please have some more?" She asked excitedly.

Jon merely looked at with a blank stare of shock before shaking his head and chuckling   
"Of course dear" he said taking the empty bowl and kissing her on the forehead. As he walked out of the room he made about mental note to find a bigger bowl.

Felicia had poured syrup on her pancakes and was munching on them as Jon returned with a fresh bowl.

"Everything is delicious Jon" she Commented 

 

"Thank you" he said setting the down in front of her. "Here you are love, I put some a little more fish in there for you, didn't expect to behave as wild as me" he chuckled.

 

She giggled as his comment   
"Well I don't recall you having an issue with that last night" she said mischievously.

He blushed and swallowed nervously rubbing the back of his head and chuckling awkwardly. 

 

"Yeaahhh about that" he began.

 

She ceased eating and looked at him curiously "What's the matter?" 

 

"Truly nothing it's not that big a deal it's just in thought you should be aware that the night you're referring to was um the night before last night"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him ."W-w-w-we we've been asleep for two days?" She asked incredulously. "Well to technical probably only 36 maybe 40 hours so more or less but yes".

Setting down her fork she asked."How were you able to tell?" 

 

"Well while you were still sleeping I retraced my steps and saw the tracks I made while I trudged up here with you still inside me were a day old going on two, also I dashed to the nearby town and I saw a man reading a newspaper dated the 6th and you came to um 'seee' me on the 4th soooo.."

 

"Wow" Felicia said "we must have really been tired"

"I'd imagine so" he commented "my strength hasn't fully returned yet I'm at about half of what I normally am"

 

"Aren't you going to eat something then?" She asked concerned. 

 

"I've already eaten love, I've been up for about an hour" he stood up 

"You eat then get some rest I'll be back later"

"Where are you going?" She asked not wanting him to leave.

"I must go survey my territory be certain that he still isn't here"

 

"He?" Felicia asked "he who?"

 

To her surprise Jon growled ferociously. "Maximoff" he answered his eyes shining.

 

Felicia turned pale. "He was here?!" She exclaimed. 

 

Jon gave a sharp nod. "The night we consummated as we lay passed out I could sense two powerful Darkstalker auras just above us" 

"One was not unlike that of of a nubile horny schoolgirl or a sex-crazed nymphomaniac it was powerful but not hostile"

'Morrigan' Felicia thought to herself she quickly deduced that it was most likely Morrigan Aensland that had toyed with her hormones and made her go sex-crazy not that she was complaining especially after the way she and Jon had set the forest on fire but she'd told the succubus in the past not to muddle about with her emotions. 

 

 

'I'm gonna kick her ass next I see her' but she realized that because of Morrigan she had come together with her soulmate.  
'Fine I'll give her a big ol hug first then I'll kick her ass'

 

"The second aura was pure evil not unlike that of a snake in the grass, it was Maximoff without a doubt" Jon continued. 

"So what are you gonna do?" Felicia asked.

"I'm gonna search every cave and rathole in my territory and if he's hiding here I'll make him regret the day he was born!" Jon said fiercely. He turned to exit the room.

 

"No!" She cried out leaping onto his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't go Jon please!" She cried out "Demitri's overpowered on a bad day he's a powerhouse I mean you are too but you're barely at half your strength right now what do you think will happen if your do fight him now?"

 

He knew she was right but hiding away like a rat was not something Jon was used to you.  
"I'll be fine Felicia don't worry about me"

 

"But I am don't you get it Jon I'm your mate now, if something happened to you it'd kill me too!"

He merely stood still taking in her words "Just stay here with me please? ,you can be the big bad wolf after you get your strength back please? "

 

Sighing he answered. "OK love I'll stay"

 

"Yahh!" She cheered leaping back on the bed.

 

Chuckling he shook his head and joined her on the bed. 

"Here have some" she said extending a forkfull of pancakes to him.

"But I..." he started 

 

"Please I can't eat it all by myself" she said pouting.

"Alright love" he said graciously accepting the food. 

Grabbing a second fork from the tray he began eat with her.

 

They ate together in silent contentment until all the food gone was. Jon took the dirty dishes to the kitchen as Felicia stretched and yawned. As he returned she smiled and said "You know I am still kinda tired" 

 

Jon yawned as well and said "You know you're right a nap doesn't sound too bad after all"

He fell on the bed and turned on his back closing his eyes . Felicia crawled on top of him and whispered; "Jon?" "Yes?" He replied opening his eyes. She smiled at him warmly. "I love you" she said. 

 

 

 

 

 

Returning her smile he said "I love you too"   
They kissed tenderly and then both let their heads fall as they shut their eyes. Just then both opened their eyes wide and Felicia looked down at him smugly. "Jon" she said in mock annoynace as she felt something hard from his pants poking her in the backside. He grinned sheepishly "I'm sorry" he said "But you try having your lover lay atop you naked." 

 

She shook her head and rubbed her nose against his. "Don't worry" she purred seductively " I'll take care of that when we wake up". He blushed at her words. "But in the meantime maybe this will help" she transformed into her housecat form. "Nighty-night " she said pressing her claws into his before curling up and falling asleep.

 

Smiling he gently picked her up and shifted his body placing her on his back where she sleepily pawed his fur before curing back up purring contently. Smiling at his love he yawned widely showing rows of sharp deadly teeth before he too curled up as joined his mate in the world of dreams.


End file.
